


Heir of Shadows

by Punk_Tomato



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights, Lego - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Tomato/pseuds/Punk_Tomato
Summary: An evil is coming. It sees all, hears all, consumes all. Those who fall to its shadowy tendrils are lost forever in the cold embrace of the void. It has brought down empires and now all that stands between it and the world is an unofficial Queen who must look death in the eye and take fate into her own hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my works :)
> 
> ~Comment, Like <3
> 
> Punk_Tomato

She could see the Kingdom of Atwood from where she stood, the land shrouded in darkness. It tugged at her heartstrings as she propped herself up on a jagged outcrop of stone.  
"A princess does not cry," she reminded herself for the hundredth time but it did nothing to prevent the tears from escaping, soaking her tanned cheeks and making her eyelashes spikey, "I guess I'm not a princess anymore."  
One hand absent-mindedly reached up to where her tiara was usually nestles amongst her hair. Her breath shook upon realising it had fallen off during her escape. She thought back, wondering when exactly it had fallen. A tap on her shoulder brought the girl back to the present.  
"Hmm," she glanced at the elderly male beside her as he bowed.  
"Excuse me princess," he stood up again, "but me and a few of the others were wondering where we would be going now that...well... we would go to the King but he's not here."  
The royal sucked in a shaky breath before smiling kindly, "I suppose we could go to Knighton. I'm sure the king and queen will help." 'and they need to be warned of this threat before it's too late.'  
"Of course princess, I will inform the others."  
Watching the elder shuffle off, the girl turned to glance once more upon her kingdom before turning her back to it and heading for the open road.

\------------------------------------------------------

"They must have been informed of our arrival," the princess thought as several squirebots rushed out from the castle's gates to the group of refugees.  
She instructed one to take her to the king and queen and was pleasantly surprised when it began to quickly rush her to the throne room. The familiar setting offered only a small amount of comfort but as her gaze danced across the white walls, littered with tapestries, she felt her heart beat slow. She smiled, remembering when her father would bring her to the kingdom and she would play with princess Macy, King Halbert's daughter, whilst their father's spoke of whatever leaders of kingdoms talked about. The girl supposed she would have to find out what that was if she ever got her kingdom back, doubtful though it may be.

"Princess Isla, we were not expecting your arrival. Is something wrong?" King Halbert questioned her.  
The female closed her eyes and took a deep breath before speaking, "the Kingdom of Atwood and it's beloved King and Queen are no longer-" she paused as Queen Halbert gasped- "we were attacked by something that has not been seen in these lands for centuries. My king and queen died so I, and a few other villagers, could escape but it is still out there. I fear that Knighton may be under attack very soon."  
The queen wiped stray tears from her eyes, clasping Isla's hands in her own," what attacked you? Was it-"  
"The Umbra," the younger female could only manage a whisper but her voice carried across the throne room, "I dont know how it returned but it has and I dont want to see this land succumb to the darkness as my kingdom has."  
The princess squeezed her eyes shut as the queen drew her into a comforting embrace.  
King Halbert stood from his throne and rested his hand on Isla's shoulder, "our Kingdom and families have been allies and friends for a very long time. That will not change now. Thank you for warning us of this threat Princess. We will fight the Umbra until the last drop of our blood has been spilt and then we will continue to fight. You and your people are welcome to seek refuge here for as long as you like. As you are now the sole heir of the Valentina family, I ask only that you take up your father's throne and help me protect my kingdom and its people as he would have."

Isla studied the king, watching the worry etched on his face before nodding.  
Her eyebrows furrowed and she raised her head high, "we will win this war with the might of the kingdoms Knighton and Atwood at our side. The Umbra will fall, and this time, it will not get back up."

\------------------------------------------------

Isla paced, her mind a hive of activity, questions buzzing around like threatened bees. She huffed, flopping back on the guest bed. Eyes swimming with discontent stared at the ceiling, images of her shattered and broken kingdom swarming her thoughts. The dark skinned female yelped as her door crashed open. A red blur assaulted her before she realised her assailant was only enveloping her in a hug. "Macy!" "Isla! Are you ok? I heard what happened, I'm so sorry." Isla embraced her friend, burying her face in the smaller princess' shoulder. "It's ok," she breathed shakily, "it's not your fault. There's nothing anyone could have done to predict this occurance."


End file.
